yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/28
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَمَا أَنزَلْنَا عَلَى قَوْمِهِ مِن بَعْدِهِ مِنْ جُندٍ مِّنَ السَّمَاء وَمَا كُنَّا مُنزِلِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ma enzelna ala kavmihi mim ba'dihi min cündim mines semai ve ma künna münziliyn Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ve ma enzelna: indirmedik 2-ala kavmihi: halkının üzerine 3-mim ba'dihi: onun arkasından 4-min cündim: bir ordu 5-mines semai: gökyüzünden 6-ve ma künna münziliyn: indirecek de değildik Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve ondan sonra kavmine, gökten asker indirmedik ve helâk ettiklerimize bu çeşit asker de indirmemiştik zâten. Ali Bulaç Meali Kendisinden sonra ise, kavminin üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik; indirecek de değildik. Ahmet Varol Meali Ondan sonra kavminin üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik; zaten indirecek de değildik. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kendisinden sonra kavmi üzerine (onları cezalandırmak için) gökten hiçbir ordu indirmedik. İndirecek de değildik. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Biz ondan sonra, onun milletini helâk etmek için üzerlerine gökten herhangi bir ordu indirmedik ve indirecek de değildik. Edip Yüksel Meali Ondan sonra biz, halkının üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik; indirmeğe gerek duymadık. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Arkasından kavminin üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik, indirecek de değildik. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Arkasından ise kavmının üzerine Semâdan bir ordu indirmedik indirecek de değildik Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onun kavmi üzerine ondan sonra gökten hiçbir ordu indirmedik ve Biz indirecekler de olmadık. Muhammed Esed Ve ondan sonra biz kavminin üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik, indirme gereği de duymadık: Suat Yıldırım Onun vefatından sonra, kavminin üzerine, gökten bir ordu indirmedik, zaten bu âdetimizden de değildi. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ondan sonra biz, kavminin üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik, indirici de değildik, (buna gerek yoktu). Şaban Piriş Meali Ondan sonra, kavminin üzerine gökten ordular indirmedik. İndirecek de değildik. Ümit Şimşek Meali Kendisinden sonra kavmi üzerine (onları cezalandırmak için) gökten hiçbir ordu indirmedik. İndirecek de değildik. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Biz onun ardından kavmi üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik, indirecek de değildik. Yusuf Ali (English) And We sent not down against his People, after him, any hosts from heaven, nor was it needful for Us so to do. M. Pickthall (English) We sent not down against his people after him a host from heaven, nor do We ever send. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Şimdi hiç şüphe yok ki, burada hatıra şöyle bir soru gelir: Böyle bir kahramanı, böyle yüksek bir öğütçü ve mücahidi öldüren o kavme Allah Teâlâ ne yaptı? Böyle bir soruya karşı buyuruluyor ki: Onun arkasıdan da kavminin üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik. Yani onu dinlemeyip öldüren kavmini de onun arkasından sağ bırakmadık, gerçi o şehidin arkasında ve Resullerin elinde bir ordu yoktu. Bununla beraber onlarla harp için gökten bir ordu da indirmedik, indirmiş de değildir. Yani bu gibi durumlarda gökten apaçık bir ordu indirivermek Allah'ın âdeti olmamış olduğu gibi, olağanüstü olarak da indirmedik. Daha doğrusu indirecek de değildik. Allah'ın bir kavmi mahvetmesi için öyle ordular indirmesine gerek yoktur. "Bedir" de, "Hendek"te melekler indirmesi bile sadece müminlere bir müjde ile kalblerini huzura kavuşturmak içindi. O bir iş dileyince sadece: "ol!" der, oluverir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve ondan sonra biz kavminin üzerine gökten bir ordu indirmedik, indirme gereği de duymadık: Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Bu mübarek âyetler de o elçileri takviye eden zâtın şehit edilmesi üzerine o şehir ahalisinin başına gelen ilâhi azabı bildiriyor. Peygamberleri inkâr eden, onlar ile alay eden kimselerin ne kadar pişmanlık içinde kalacaklarını ihtar ediyor. Peygamber zamanındaki inkarcıların da o eski helak olan kavimlerden ibret almadıklarına işaret ve hepsinin de ahirette bir muhakemeye tâbi tutulacaklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve onun) 0 elçileri takviye için gelen üçüncü zâtın (kavmi üzerine ondan sonra) o zâtın şehit edilmesini veya cennete kaldırılmasını müteakip o kavmi helak etmek için (gökten hiçbir ordu indirmedik) öyle bir vasıtaya lüzum bulunmamıştır (ve biz indireceklerden olmadık) onları helak etmek için bir semavi ordunun gönderilmesinde bir hikmet görülmemişti. Onları mahvve perişan etmek için öyle büyük bir kuvvete ihtiyaç da yok idi.